Impulse
by flowerpicture
Summary: Stendan porn.


**Stendildo, for Tessa. 'Cause she's a dirty perv.**

**::: :::**

"Brendan," Steven said, whispered almost, sounding lost in awe. "That's massive."

Brendan flashed a grin, rolled the dildo in his palm so Steven could see it from all angles—flexible, weighted, flesh-coloured, slightly ridged, and long, so long, and thick enough that Brendan's fingers only just met around the girth of it. It had been an impulse buy, and seeing Steven's face now—the glazed eyes, the flushed-red lips, the glimmer of sweat on his skin—assured him it was the right decision.

"You reckon you can handle it?" His tone suggested he was teasing, but he needed to know Steven was on board, that Brendan wasn't inadvertently pushing him into something he wasn't ready for.

Steven licked his lips, eyes still focused on the dildo, and nodded. His chest hitched with a stuttered breath.

With another grin, Brendan shifted on the bed until he was straddling Steven's naked thighs and leaning over him, one hand beside Steven's head for support, the other still clasping the dildo.

"Gonna need to stretch you out," Brendan murmured, before leaning down to graze his teeth over Steven's bottom lip. "Get you all loose and ready."

"Yeah." Steven's voice was little more than breath and desire.

"Fingers first." He brought the dildo back into Steven's view, watched him track it with unbridled hunger in his gaze. "Then my cock," he added, then touched the head of the dildo to Steven's cheekbone, dragged it across to his lips. "Open up for me."

Steven, with a barely perceptible whimper caught in his laboured breath, parted his kiss-swollen lips and instantly flicked his tongue out like he knew what Brendan wanted, what he was thinking. Kept his eyes on Brendan as he swirled the tip of his tongue around the ridge, the very edge of the dildo's head, a slow, feathery sweep of his tongue that had Brendan swallowing a moan at the sight of it.

"Suck."

Steven blinked languid and coquettishly at him before widening his mouth, stretching around the vast girth of the dildo, and let Brendan push in through his lips. It almost didn't fit, Steven's jaw straining with the stretch, his lips going pale as he wrapped them tight around and Brendan felt the pressure of his tongue as he pushed in an inch, his own lips parting as he watched, mesmerised, cock twitching and heat rushing up his spine.

He twisted the dildo before pulling out, giving Steven a breather and trailing the wet head over Steven's lips. Then he went back in, quicker this time, a bit deeper, watching Steven's mouth stretch obscenely around it—when he next took it out, Steven's tongue followed it, and Brendan pressed down on the flat of it with the head of the dildo before pulling the dildo out of the way and meeting the tongue with his own, licking into Steven's mouth, then sitting up and back and dragging his tongue along the underside of the dildo, eyes on Steven's face, Steven's hard cock brushing the inside of his thigh.

"Maybe I should be jealous," he said, trailing the wet dildo down the centre of Steven's body now, stopping to circle one dusky, peaked nipple, drag over skin glistening with sweat, chest hitching and rising and flushed. "Hmm? You look pretty damn into this thing."

"It's so big," Steven repeated, still with that same awe, those same glazed-over eyes.

"Yeah it is." He swooped down suddenly, spoke hot and wicked against Steven's mouth. "And I'm gonna fuck you so deep with it, you'll be feeling it for days. You gonna take it for me?"

"Yeah," said Steven, hands coming up to clench at Brendan's hips. "Yeah."

Brendan smirked. "Good boy."

He shifted position, got on his knees between Steven's thighs and put the dildo to the side for now. Got Steven's legs up and made him hold himself open and wide by the backs of his knees and then grabbed some lube, let it trickle out of the tube directly onto his hole. Steven flinched at the coldness, hole twitching, before relaxing and letting out a long, slow breath as Brendan circled him with one finger then pushed straight in. The abruptness of it made Steven cry out.

Brendan worked his finger in and out a few times, spreading the lube inside him, loosening his hole enough to add a second finger, then a third, while Steven panted harsh breaths and squeezed his eyes shut and held his legs open with trembling hands. "You good?" Brendan asked, pressing up from the inside and finding his prostate, just to watch him choke out a moan and arch his back off the bed and grit his teeth against the sudden shock of deep pleasure.

Steven didn't answer—likely _couldn't_ answer—and Brendan took his breathless silence as permission to go harder, fuck him deep and relentless with his fingers, the slickness of the lube ringing obscene sounds through the room as he worked his fingers in and out in a rhythm that had his arm burning with the pressure, his cock throbbing and leaking, his own breathing punching out of him and all of a sudden Steven reared up, gasping, half-stuttering the word "Stop" as he scrambled to grab Brendan's wrist and cut off the onslaught, the orgasm Brendan could tell was trying to fight its way through his body.

His body was a tense map of locked muscles as he fought it off, knees and shoulders jerking, hips spasming and lips pulled tight between his teeth, his cock so hard it made the vein running along the underside stand out so prominently it looked painful.

Brendan only gave him a moment before pushing him back flat on the bed, hitching his legs up onto his shoulders, and replacing his fingers with his cock. He groaned as he sank in until he could feel his balls pressing snugly against Steven's skin, the twitching of Steven's hole fluttering around him, the wet warmth of his inner walls. He pulled out, slowly, watching his dick reappear, stretching Steven's rim as it went, then shoved back in, hard and quick, forcing a breathy moan from Steven and then Steven's hands were on his face and pulling him down, awkward with the position, Steven's legs caught between them, but they made it work enough for Brendan to lick into his mouth and kiss him rough and messy and then fucking him, hard, brutal, the slap of skin on skin and his moans tumbling into Steven's mouth and he wasn't going to last, not with the way Steven was clenching around him.

"Steven," he said, "Steven," voice lost in Steven's mouth and his eyes squeezing shut and heat rolling over every inch of him as he fucked into Steven's body as violently as he could, knew the boy could take it, _loved _it, sweat rolling off him and muscles trembling and then he pulled up abruptly, desperately, yanked Steven with him and tight into his lap and then Steven was riding him, bouncing on his dick like a whore, crying out and head falling back as he gripped Brendan's shoulders for balance and when Brendan came, when his climax tore through his body and whipped the breath from him, he clamped a hand around the base of Steven's dick so he couldn't.

"Brendan—_please—"_

He sounded broken, wrung out on pleasure and caught on the edge, but Brendan was too lost in the waves of excruciating pleasure rolling through him to pay much attention to the desperation in his tone.

"Got other plans for you," he murmured once he caught his breath, then tugged him in for a kiss.

He got Steven on his back again, spread Steven's legs wide and reached for the lube and dildo, let the hot sounds of Steven's harsh, uncontrolled panting wash over him. "You ready for this?"

"Brendan—" Steven said again. Brendan liked it, that his name was the only thing Steven could utter when so high on pleasure.

He slicked up the dildo, drenched it in so much lube it glistened in the low light, then tipped the rest of the lube onto Steven's hole. Then he threw the empty tube to the side and lined up the dildo—looked so obscenely huge against Steven's flushed, twitching hole, but he knew the boy could take it, his own cock tingling with the anticipation.

"Breathe," he told him, then waited for Steven's panting to calm down a little before pushing forward. The head strained against Steven's hole, made it indent against his body for an instant or two before all of a sudden something gave and the head slipped just inside the rim. Brendan paused there, partly to marvel at the sight of it, but mostly to check Steven was okay.

His skin was burnt red, his eyes shut and lips parted, hands clenched into fists beside him and chest rising and falling rapidly. If Brendan didn't know him so well, he'd think this was too much for him—but he knew this image, knew he was nowhere near asking Brendan to stop.

He twisted the dildo slightly, let it ride the ridge of Steven's hole, watched Steven stutter in a breath—then he pushed in, slow and careful, watched in complete fascination as Steven's body swallowed it up like it was nothing, watched his hole twitch and tug on it like it was hungry, needy, desperate to be filled.

When he was in most the way, he stopped and let out his own breath, completely immersed in his own lust as he watched his boyfriend, his small, skinny boyfriend, take this dildo like his body was made for it. It was no surprise to him to look down and find his cock already hardening again, hot arousal coursing through his veins.

"How's it feel?" His voice was barely more than a thick, heavy whisper.

Steven heaved a breath, another, before peeling his eyes open and looking at Brendan, his pupils blown wide. "Big," he said. "So big."

Brendan gave an experimental twist of the dildo and Steven cried out, hand coming up to grip the edge of the pillow beneath his head, knuckles going white.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Steven shook his head. "No, not really. It's—I'm so full." He said it with a broken little whimper, and Brendan took pity on him.

He pushed the thing in a bit more before pulling back, watching Steven's hole ripple over the slight ridges in the surface, then pushes back in and _up_, up as far as he could to drag the thick surface of the dildo's head directly across Steven's prostate, the most punishing pressure that had Steven choking on a sob and yanking at the pillow beneath his head and jolting his hips up, forcing the thing deeper inside himself.

Brendan watched his face for signs of discomfort as he worked the dildo in and out a few times, a glacial pace to let the boy adjust, sure to catch his prostate on each pass. "Let me know if it—"

"Don't stop, don't stop, please—just—"

"Okay, okay." Brendan said, taking the moment to increase the pace a little, just slightly, still absolutely mesmerised by the sight of Steven's hole just swallowing the thing up.

He kept it up for a while, the steady in-and-out of a rhythm, Steven's hole red and stretched tight, his face screwed up in pleasurable agony, moans and whimpers spilling from him as Brendan worked in deeper, a little harder, making Steven arch off the bed and fist the sheets and pillows and shudder around the dildo in his hole until a single tear slipped from his closed eyelids and he sobbed, "Please, please, Brendan—"

Brendan leaned over him, slowed his pace and put a hand on Steven's flushed-hot cheek. "Look at me. Baby, look at me. I'm gonna get you there," he said when Steven finally opened his eyes and looked at him with such pure, agonising desperation. "I promise you. Just relax for me. I've got you, all right?"

His own cock was raging hard again, throbbing and leaking, and when Steven nodded and then cried out hoarsely as Brendan shoved the dildo in hard again, a rough breath punched out of Brendan and he needed something himself, couldn't ignore his own overwhelming arousal anymore.

"Open your mouth," he said, and then paused his thrusting into Steven's hole in order to turn and straddle his face, peering down the length of Steven's shuddering, burning body as he lowered, balls heavy on Steven's tongue and lips. "That's it, c'mon," he said, coaxing, bending forward to grip Steven's raised thigh for leverage as he worked the dildo deep into him again, so far in now, almost to the base—fucked him with it quick and brutal as Steven sucked on his balls and whimpered around them and it was easier at this angle to find Steven's prostate, press right up against it on each thrust, until Steven's cries were vibrating around his balls and then he was half choking as Brendan lifted his hips and shifted slightly and stuffed his cock into Steven's mouth.

He didn't give him time to adjust—fucked his mouth as he fucked his hole and he could feel Steven's throat meeting the head of his dick every time the edge of his hand wrapped around the base of this dildo slapped against his buttocks.

It was obscene—the sounds, the sight of it, the sensations rocketing through Brendan's body and Steven was riding it, a wave of something so deep and primal he'd stopped making noise altogether, body pulled taut and high and suspended in a moment of ecstasy and Brendan used that moment, gripped the dildo tight and fucked him frenzied and relentless as he stuffed his cock down Steven's throat and then Steven was snapping, falling apart, shoving Brendan away from his face so he could scream and claw at the skin of Brendan's hips and let his body convulse as spunk shot from his untouched dick.

Before he was finished, while he was still convulsing and crying out and clawing at him, Brendan wrenched the dildo from his hole and shoved his dick back in that hot mouth and pulled on Steven's thighs until his body curled over enough for him to get his tongue on that red, puffy, overstimulated hole.

He came within seconds, Steven's tongue milking his dick as he buried his face against Steven's hole and licked as deep as he could, tasting lube and his own spunk and the hot, sweet pleasure of Steven. He was still sucking on the puffy hole even as his orgasm ebbed away, his body shaking now, his head spinning. He pulled himself free from Steven's mouth before pressing a lingering kiss on the inside of Steven's thigh and then turning to gather the boy in his arms.

"Fuck," Steven breathed against his neck.

Brendan was pretty sure the dildo would be making another appearance before too long.


End file.
